<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Shots - Espada by Toxienne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187496">One Shots - Espada</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxienne/pseuds/Toxienne'>Toxienne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, F/M, Female Reader, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Painplay, Reader-Insert, Tease/Denial, wounding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:41:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxienne/pseuds/Toxienne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of self-indulgent Bleach one-shots. Mainly the Espada.</p><p>Mostly extended or remade versions of scenarios from my other work, Cuatro, for those who aren't interested in the full story and/or just want some horny smut. But I'll likely come up with some other ones as well, I am open to suggestions!</p><p>I don't know how many I'll end up doing, but I'll update as often as my horny little self can~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/You, Ulquiorra Cifer/You, Ulquiorra/You/Grimmjow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Smoke and Licorice [Ulquiorra/You]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Modern AU setting where everyone is human, Ulquiorra is still a bit brooding and blunt, but he's not completely heartless:<br/>You've just been dumped and you decided to go out for a night out to get your mind off it, ending up in a bar where a popular band are playing a big gig. You decide to let loose! </p><p>Headcanon: Ulquiorras favourite liqueur is black Sambuca. Don't even ask me why, I don't know. It just is.</p><p>Another long one, but eh~</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⊶ Alcohol and cigarettes!<br/>⊶ Mild language<br/>⊶ Hurt/Comfort<br/>⊶ Kinda smutty, kinda fluffy I guess, I don't really know<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were lined up outside a club with Rukia  and Renji. You had recently been dumped by your boyfriend, Shuhei, and they decided you needed some R&amp;R and treated you to a night out for dinner and drinks. It was at that restaurant where you bumped into one of Renjis friends who'd just started working there. She said she was going after her shift to see her new boyfriend play a show at a club nearby and she had spare tickets. Both Renji and Rukia agreed it sounded like fun.<br/>
Her boyfriend was the front man for an industrial rock band called Espada, and they were headlining for the opening of a new local alternative club. You'd always enjoyed that scene, so you agreed to tag along as well. You thought it would be good to just forget about everything tonight and just have some fun.</p><p>Once you'd gotten inside, the band was already getting into their opening song, and the crowd on the dance-floor was already well into it. It seemed most of the people here were familiar with them and had come specifically to see their show. The three of you pushed your way to the front of the crowd to get good and close. The band had a fun stage gimmick, each of them wearing some sort of mask, a long banner spanned the wall behind them with the word ESPADA written in gothic font.<br/>
The front man had wild blue hair, his eyes shaded with a matching tone. He had a set of jaws with sharp teeth affixed to the right side of his face, and they opened wide with every line of the song he growled into the microphone, his fingers strumming fast riffs on a black and blue leopard print guitar. His black and white denim jacket hung open to reveal a muscly abdomen with a big black circle painted on his stomach, and you could tell all the chicks in the crowd were all about that.<br/>
The member on the keyboard was freakishly tall and had long black hair that hung over his face, the occasional wide smiled glance he made out to the crowd showed his narrow eyes, one covered with a large black eye-patch. You got a creepy vibe from him, and he reminded you of a stickbug. His long white trenchcoat swayed as he stomped his foot to the beat, tapping the keys to mix the drum beats and grungey synths to create a really hard-hitting backing track.<br/>
But it was the bassist that <em>really</em> caught your eye. He was slender and pale, chains hung off his black jeans. A long black over coat was thrown half on, hanging on his arms to reveal the white shoulders of the high collared shit he had on, zipped up only midway to reveal his chest, a black circle painted on his collarbone, similar to the front man. His black hair was shoulder length and shaggy, and he had a large white mask on the left side of his head with a long protruding horn. His eyes were lined with black liner and eye-shadow, and he had dark lines running from his eyes down to meet his jaw. A single lip was painted black, matching the fingernails that lazily plucked at a black and white bass in the shape of a large bat wing.<br/>
You had already spent a lot of time watching him play as you danced to the hard industrial beat that filled the space, when he'd suddenly made eye contact with you. Even in the dim multi-coloured lights that flashed and danced around the stage, you could still see his eyes were a bright jade green. You felt a flush in your cheeks that you weren't sure was because of the alcohol you'd already had, or if it was because once he'd caught your eyes he hadn't looked away. His stare was so intense and you found yourself drowning in it. You threw your head back as you danced and gave him a coy smile. You saw him flash a smirk for a quick second, before he dropped his gaze back down to his strings. You felt a nudge in your ribs and you turned to see Renji giving you a smug look, raising his eyebrows at you. You shoved him back with a laugh and Rukia gave you a "ok" sign with her hand as she turned back to Renji to keep dancing.</p><p>The band played a few more songs, and you were losing yourself in the scene. As they finished up their last song, you caught sight of Rukia and Renji. They were dancing close together; Renji had his hands loosely her waist and she had hers above her head, eyes closed swaying her head side to side as she moved her hips around to the beat. You felt a slight pang of loneliness, and you stopped moving. You ran your hands through your hair and sighed, following some signs to the back area of the club and out into an empty smoking area, digging in your pockets for your smokes. </p><p>You lit one and took a long drag, leaning against the wall. You could already hear that a local DJ had taken over the music for the night as you heard the thumping of bass.<br/>
The cold air felt freezing on the parts of your skin that were exposed. You didn't realise how much you'd been sweating, it was so hot in the club, naturally. You felt a little dizzy from the couple of shots you'd had at the bar during the show, but you weren't drunk yet. A flash of Rukia and Renji went through your head, and you felt yourself tear up, thinking about Shuhei and the times you went out together to shows just like this. Maybe this was a bad idea, you thought to yourself. The door to the club opened and you heard a few seconds of the music before it went back to just faint thumping of bass. You glanced over to see a tall black and white figure. Green eyes met yours, and the Espadas bassist was standing in front you, giving you a nod as he took a swig of a dark liquid in a glass.</p><p>"Rough night?" He said, pulling out a cigarette.</p><p>"Rough <em>week</em> more like." You laughed as you offered your lighter to him. He took it from you and lit up.</p><p>"I'm told I'm a good listener." He said with a light chuckle as he leaned on the wall next to you, taking a drag of his cigarette and handing you back your lighter.</p><p>"I'm sure you are," you cooed, "But I doubt you'd want your night ruined because of some crying strangers problems."</p><p>"My night was already ruined when I had to come out and play a show." He responded, and he held a hand lazily out to you. "Ulquiorra."</p><p>"That your stage name or what?" You laughed, he shook his head slightly. You let your fingers hit his, lazily shaking his hand. "(Y/N)."</p><p>"Now we're not strangers." He joked. He crossed on arm on his chest, lifting his other hand to keep dragging his cigarette. "I'm all ears."</p><p>You laughed nervously. You were charmed by him, no doubt, and he was completely your type.</p><p>"It's nothing, it's just..." You started, but you felt a lump in your throat and tears welled up again. You laughed it off and took another long drag of your cigarette. He did the same, remaining silent and looking ahead.</p><p>"It's just guy problems. Kinda.. had a fight with my boyfriend. About something <em>so stupid</em>.. I guess it was building up to it for a while, we'd been on the rocks ever since he told me he wanted to move back home overseas.. but.. he left two weeks ago. I figured in that moment that he'd be back after a couple days, that he just left to blow off steam."</p><p>You stopped, realising how much you were already talking, you felt a little guilty offloading all this on him. You finished your cigarette and flicked the butt away, letting a big sigh fill the silence. He still said nothing, taking another drag.</p><p>"And then a day later I get a text saying he's not coming back." You said tersely, trying to stop the one-sided conversation before you began to completely pour your heart out.</p><p>Ulquiorra took one last drag of his cigarette before flicking the butt away. He turned to face you, still leaning against the wall. His green eyes looking into you softly. You felt your cheeks flush with heat, and you cleared your throat, shifting your gaze away from him.</p><p>"Well, I don't know about any of that." He started, "but I do know <em>I'd</em> rather be at home right now, having a drink, maybe smoking a joint and just killing the rest of the night doing straight nothing. You want in?"</p><p>You looked surprised, you hadn't expected him to actually have any real interest in you since you just spent the last couple minutes talking about your ex. But the thought of going home with him didn't seem like something you could pass up now.

</p><p>"That sounds... pretty good, honestly." You chuckled. You both straightened up and he made a motion with his head for you to follow him.</p><p>He took your hand as you walked back through the chaos of the dance floor, catching sight of Renji, he had Rukia wrapped around him, her eyes still closed as she was clearly drunk and living in the moment. Renji spotted you, saw Ulquiorra leading you by the hand and gave you a giant grin with a thumbs up. You gave him an embarrassed smile and turned to catch up. You walked toward a VIP section where you saw the other two Espada members sitting with drinks, and girls who were trying to get with the band. The front man had his girlfriend, Renjis friend, sitting on his lap. One of the groupies spotted Ulquiorra and tried to get his attention, having clearly waited around for him, but he just ignored her, pulling you closer to him and wrapping an arm around your shoulder as you both walked past the VIP area and into the back room where the band kept their gear. He quickly grabbed his bass and swung it over his shoulder.</p><p>"Let's get outta here." He said.</p><p>The walk back to Ulquiorras small studio apartment took a only a few minutes, but you filled those minutes with light conversation. You liked the way he talked, his voice was always so calm, some might have even said he'd sounded bored with everything he said, but you realised by now that it was just how he sounded.<br/>
He had barely gotten the door open when you acted on impulse, planting a had to the back of his head, fistful of hair, and pulled it towards you. His arm wrapped around your waist as your mouths crashed into each other, hearing him kick the door closed. He tasted like smoke and licorice, and it made you melt, you let out a long moan into his mouth, as if you'd just stepped into a hot relaxing bath after a long day. You felt him push you backwards as you lapped and groped hungrily at each other, hands messily grabbing at hair and clothes. He shucked his overcoat off his shoulders, along with the strap of his bass, letting it land softly on the floor. His hands returned to your body, palming hungrily at the skin under your shirt. He pushed you down on the bed, planting hot fast kisses to your neck as he  lifted your top over your breasts, your back arched at the sensation of his lips on your neck and chest, his hands kneading and playing with a nipple through the fabric of your bra. His hands left your body for a moment as he unzipped his shirt, his green eyes staring intensely at you, a heat rushing between your legs. You felt his skin on your bare stomach as he lowered himself onto you, his hips thrusting between your legs and his mouth back on your neck.<br/>
There was a sudden pang of guilt as he pulled your pants off your legs, making you stop suddenly as Shuheis face came into your mind. He noticed your sudden stillness and stopped moving, looking at you with a slight concerned expression. </p><p>"I'm sorry.." You said softly, bringing your arms to your chest. "I just.."<br/>
"Don't worry about it." He had said quickly, and he lifted himself off you as he pulled your shirt back down over you.</p><p>He'd walked away and started rifling in his kitchen cupboards. You sat up, and crossed your legs, you felt even more guilt now. You looked at your pants on the floor in front of you, wondering if you should just grab them and run out of the apartment. Suddenly a hand was in your face, holding a glass out to you. You took it and looked at the clear liquid in it.</p><p>"It's just water." He said, like you were some kind of alien that didn't know what water was. You made a nervous laugh and took a sip, then your thirst took over and you'd gulped it down in mere seconds. You looked over, he was lounging on the couch, his shirt still open and his jeans undone, you looked at the tight ripples of muscle that went up the length of his torso. You quickly broke your staring and looked at his face. His make up was somehow still on perfectly, still had the mask on his head. He'd lit another cigarette and was smoking it while staring ahead. He'd turned on the stereo and music played softly in the background. You stood up off the bed, sheepishly holding a pillow in front of you to cover your legs as you walked over to the couch. You gestured with the glass as you set it down on the coffee table, thanking him for it as you sat on the opposite end of the couch.</p><p>"I can listen more if you want. No judgement." He'd said, leaning forward to ash his cigarette and turning to face you. "I've heard it's better to just let it all out when somethings weighing on you."</p><p>Before you knew it, you had been talking for a couple hours. He'd poured himself a drink or two in that time, and you'd accepted one, nursing it the whole time while you talked. You went more into detail about the things leading up to your breakup with Shuhei, how everything was good for a solid year, then suddenly you started to grow apart, wanting different things in life. It took you a while to realise that you had been talking about yourself for a long time, and he'd been mostly quiet as he watched your face and listened.</p><p>"But what about you?" You'd changed the subject suddenly. "You said your night was ruined because you had to come out and do a show?"</p><p>He let out a sigh as he poured another drink.</p><p>"It <em>was</em> great by the way!" You added quickly, realizing you never actually complimented his performance. He scoffed and took a big swig.</p><p>"Do you not enjoy it?" You asked curiously, a little sad at the prospect of not finding joy in something as awesome as being in a popular band.</p><p>"Not anymore." He answered. "I haven't technically been part of the band for about 4 months now, but this gig was booked when I still was. Their new bassist couldn't make the date, so they got me in on the condition I got a bigger cut, up front. I thought it wouldn't bother me if I got to make some extra bank out of it, but seeing Grimmjow, the front man, it just ruined my mood. I'd have rather been hit by a truck than hang around him anymore, honestly."</p><p>"What happened between you?" You pressed.</p><p>"He fucked my girlfriend." He responded tersely. That'll do it, you thought.</p><p>"I'm sorry." You said, feeling a little better about your own situation. At least you and Shuhei never cheated on each other.</p><p>"Don't be, I'm not." He said. "I was sad for a while, but I figured it was useless to dwell on it. It just happened to also be the final selfish nail in his self-centred coffin that finally made me want to cut ties with Grimm. He'd always been a shitty friend, but that kinda tops it. I almost did't come tonight, but they already paid me for it, so."</p><p>You sat quietly for a moment, mulling over everything that you had talked about tonight. It had been a bit of a pity party, but it did feel cathartic. You already felt a lot better about everything having gotten it off your chest. Sure, you'd talked to Renji about it all, but something about confiding in someone you just met, the anonymity of it just felt like it worked better for you. You held your glass to your chin, the strong smell of licorice and alcohol stung. It seemed the only alcohol Ulquiorra had was variants of Sambuca. Luckily it was one of your favourites too.</p><p>"I'm glad I came out though." He said, breaking the silence as he clinked his glass against yours gently and downed the last of his drink.</p><p>You felt yourself blush, and you let out a nervous chuckle. You looked at him for a moment, feeling the heat and adrenaline from earlier coming back. You reached your hand over and let your knuckle touch the side of his cheek. He let out a tipsy sigh, leaning his face into your hand as he closed his eyes. He wrapped his own hand around it and pressed a light kiss to the back of your fingers. He opened his eyes and looked at you, his stare intense and wild, waiting for your response. You let out a small breathy moan, shifting your legs a bit. He took it as an invitation and began planting small kisses along your arm, pulling your hand behind his head and you let it fall lazily against as you grabbed his neck. You sat up and moved towards him, straddling him. He moved a hand up your bare thigh as he held your head with the other, nipping and kissing softly at your neck. You rubbed your hands slowly along his chest, slipping your hands under the open ends of his shirt and you pulled them off his arms. His hips were rolling slowly against yours and felt the friction of his jeans against the fabric of your panties, causing a nice sensation as you felt yourself get wet. You noticed he was moving in a much slower, gentler pace this time around, and you felt a warmth as it seemed to be for your benefit. He didn't want to scare you off, like he almost did earlier. You felt his hand run down your back, running over the waist band of your panties. You lifted yourself up a bit, giving him room for his other hand as he traced it down your stomach, in the crook of your thigh and finally down to touch the soaked fabric sitting against your sex. His head fell back and he let out a soft groan as he felt how slick you were, he lightly rubbed his fingers against you and it sent a hot tingle through you, adrenaline spiking behind your bellybutton. You rocked your hips, breathy moans leaving your lips as you let yourself slide against his finger. He watched you with hooded eyes, letting out the occasional sigh in response to your lustful moans as he let you take control of your own pleasure. It only took a moment before you reached a climax, and as you tensed against him, you felt him slip your panties to the side and push a finger into your entrance. It increased the feeling and you buried your face in his neck, moaning harshly against his skin in an attempt to not get too loud.<br/>
"Let it all out." He said softly in your ear, and you did. You let out a loud, lustful breath, and it felt cathartic to let your voice groan loudly until the huge, dizzying wave of ecstasy settled.</p><p>You were taking a moment to catch your breath when you felt him get up, lifting you easily. You wrapped your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist as he carried you to the bed just a few steps away, where you'd end up spending the rest of the weekend with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel free to leave feedback in the comments and let me know how you like it~ &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Alone in the Desert [Ulquiorra/You]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A more fleshed out version of the brief fantasy mentioned in Chapter 4 of my other work, Cuatro.<br/>A bit more context and a bit more <em>lemon</em> as they say.</p><p>Kinda long, but hopefully worth it~</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⊶ Implied non-con<br/>⊶ Mild blood and wounding<br/>⊶ Slightly DOM reader, reluctant SUB Ulquiorra but not really<br/>⊶ Sorta public sex but not really<br/>⊶ Explicit</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>You and Ulquiorra stood facing each other.</p><p>You were outside and far away from the confines of Las Noches, and standing in the wide open space of the Hueco Mundo desert. The white sand that surrounded the small plateau of quartz beneath your feet stretched out for as many miles as the black sky did, the dome of the giant desert fortress sat on the horizon. Even from this far away, it was still so incredibly large.<br/>
It was the first time you had been outside, having left your quarters in an angry huff. You wanted to get as far away from that place as possible. You had felt like nothing but insignificant since awakening there, despised by almost everyone there. Despite being held in high regard by Lord Aizen, you didn't seem to have strength or power even close to the level of every other Arrancar there, not even some of the lower Fraccion, let alone any of the Espada. And when you weren't feeling like something everyone had stuck to the bottom of their shoe, you were nothing more than a plaything for likes of Grimmjow and Nnoitra. It looks as though you weren't even allowed the freedom to leave though, as Lord Aizen had somehow seen potential in you that he wanted to have realised so badly. So much so that he had sent Ulquiorra to retrieve you and return you to Las Noches as soon as possible.</p><p>"I'm not going back." You said firmly. "And you can't make me."</p><p>He took a step toward you and closed his eyes, clearly annoyed at this situation himself.</p><p>"I will not ask again." He said firmly in response, as he pulled what looked like a large black marble out of his pocket.<br/>
"If you will not comply, I will have no choice but to use force, and I honestly don't have the desire to use more effort than I have to on you."</p><p>You felt a flush of indigence at the lazy insult. You recognised the tool in his hand; it was a type of Caja Negación, but rather than trapping the target in an alternate dimension, it was made specifically for binding the arms of lower level Arrancar in the case they may need to be restrained for disobedience. You scoffed and turned away to keep walking, daring him to try anything. You don't know why you did that as you knew he was much stronger than you, but you guessed you just wanted to be as rebellious as possible, resisting to the very end before you were eventually dragged back to Las Noches.<br/>
As soon as you'd taken one step however, you sensed Ulquiorra make a move, and he was suddenly in front of you. He'd held up the black marble and it started to glow as he began to activate it. You thought quickly, having drawn your sword and making a quick strike at his arm. He used his sonido to move out of the way, but you expected him to do so, and you'd already changed the trajectory of your swing. Making a wild guess at where you thought he might appear, you felt an impact as your blade made contact with something behind you. You felt a shock of spiritual pressure as the marble in his had taken the full strike of your blade, and it immediately broke apart.<br/>
Ulquiorras eyes widened in shock. His pesquisa told him that your power was so far below his own that he had allowed himself to let his guard down around you, not expecting you to react so quickly, let alone use such an empowered strike. He wasn't able to react fast enough, and within seconds, the Caja Negación had begun it's task of restraint, but on the wrong target, quickly bringing him to his knees and pulling his arms behind his back with an invisible rope of energy.</p><p>You stood looking at him, bewilderment on your face, a pang of anxiety in your chest. You began to laugh in disbelief. You'd never in a thousand years thought you would ever be able to catch Ulquiorra off guard enough to have him overpowered.</p><p>"Well, <em>fuck!</em>" You laughed, still in disbelief, wondering how this even happened. He closed his eyes and made a long sigh in irritance*.<br/>
You continued to let out a few laughs, your hand on your forehead as you looked at him, marveling at your own outrageous fluke. Your surprise quickly turned smug though, and you stood over him, letting your sword trace his jaw. He made no moves, you figured he was tightly locked in this position until the effects wore off. You walked in a circle around him, inspecting him. His knees were planted firmly against the hard rock, his wrists together behind his back, clenching his fists. Excitement hit as you thought about how you could take advantage of this and make a run for it, knowing it would be a while still before he'd be able to catch up to you again.</p><p>"So what will you do now?" Ulquiorra had asked coldly, looking up at you.</p><p>His green stare was intense and you felt a flush of heat in your cheeks, the warmth mirrored between your legs as a dull, aching sensation began to form. A new kind of excitement hit you, looking at him so vulnerable under you, a new kind of advantage you can take. You began to trace the tip of your sword along his jaw again, you pressed it into his skin, hoping you could make a cut. His hierro was too strong though, especially for you, that it didn't even leave a mark.<br/>
You made a huff, straightening up, and pressed your sword into his neck, catching the fabric of his jacket. You dragged your blade down, and the cloth came apart easily under the sharpness. You saw a glimpse of his pale skin, almost indistinguishable from the white cloth that you had now cut through, opening his jacket all the way. You pressed the sharp side of your sword over his chest, hooking it under one side of the fabric and bringing up over his shoulder. It slipped lazily down his arm, pale sinewy muscle wrapped around his slender frame. You repeated the same motion over his other shoulder, and admired your handiwork. His coat was lying around him, his whole torso now bared to you. His eyes didn't leave yours the entire time, and you felt such a power over him as he had no choice but to submit to you. You bit your lip and let out a sigh as you made another walk around him, admiring his physique. You let the tip of your sword drag across his chest, his arm, his back. You stopped next to him, his eye looking at you from the corner as he kept his head forward. You pressed the blade into his skin again, but you always felt resistance. You made a frustrated noise, and made a quick swipe at the muscle on his side, keeping the tip pressed into his resisting skin. It was something that would have made a deep cut on any of the Fraccion you knew, but it did nothing to this Espada.<br/>
You saw Ulquiorra close his eyes and he tensed slightly, then you felt the resistance in his flesh disappear, and your sword had made a small puncture into the skin in his ribs as it sunk in easily, a small drip of blood beginning to slide down, following the lines of his toned muscle until it came to rest his hip.</p><p>You felt hot all over, the satisfaction of inflicting a wound to him for the first time. You didn't even think about it too much before you started tracing the sword across his shoulder again, pressing in, the satisfying feeling of your sword penetrating and leaving a red mark deep enough to ooze a little blood. Your breath became heavy as a wave of intense adrenaline rushed from your groin into your chest. You felt yourself get slick with wet, a warm ache in between your legs throbbed and you shifted your weight to cause a little friction against it from your pants. You walked another circle around him, leaving more cuts along his skin as you went. Soon his abdomen and back were scattered with bloody cuts and punctures all over, as you had gotten carried away, reveling in the high of inflicting damage to him; something you had never been able to. It didn't even matter that his body had barely reacted to any of it, whatever he may have been feeling or thinking was being kept well in check. His eyes stayed closed and his head tilted forward, as though he was avoiding your dominating gaze.<br/>
His eyes had opened wide though, at the feeling of your fingers suddenly wrapped around the horn-like protrusion on the remnants of the mask that sat at the side of his head. You used it to pull his head back, and you saw his throat tense as he swallowed hard, his eyes locked into yours, a flicker in his pupils. You held a firm grasp on his horn as you leaned down, your lips brushing softly against his for a moment, before you took his bottom lip between your teeth. His eyes had widened further for a fraction of a second, before he relaxed them, his pupils expanding slightly. His lip softened slightly as you felt your teeth break just through the skin, the taste of blood on your tongue. You felt suddenly frenzied.</p><p>You inhaled sharply as you crashed your mouth down on his, indulging in a long, still kiss as you tried to steady your thoughts and even out your breathing, trying to maintain a stoic and dominating presence. It proved too much of a feat for you though, as you finally felt him lean into the kiss, lifting himself up slightly toward you. A low moan left your throat, you squeezed on the horn of his mask and your hips moved involuntarily to press against his stomach, and you had unconsciously lowered yourself onto his lap and you'd dropped your sword. His mouth had begun working into yours, you felt his tongue trace your lips as if asking for permission. You granted it with a whimper as you parted your lips for him. You lapped at each other hungrily, tongues exploring everything they could reach, and you felt a growing pressure against the inside of your thighs. It pressed against you in just the right way, and you felt the friction of the fabric rub against your slick clit. You gasped and your hips moved on their own, thrusting against his, aching to feel more of that friction.</p><p>Suddenly, the feeling of his arms wrapping themselves around your body made you cry out in fright. A sudden terror rushed through you as you realised he had broken out of the binding, the one thing that made you feel confident enough to toy with him the first place. His eyes were staring into yours, a look of smugness, and you realised he had never really been bound to begin with. He had been able to break out whenever he'd wanted to. He was an Espada, a tool for use on lowly Fraccion was not really going to hold him, and it should have been obvious to you. Even all the cuts you had inflicted earlier were gone, having already healed over, not a trace of any of them left. You began to tremble uncontrollably when you realised that <em>he</em> had been in the one in control from the start.</p><p>You whimpered and made a move to get up, reaching instinctively for your sword, but he already had a hand gripped at the back of your head, pulling it back and keeping you in place. You felt his lips trace the skin on your neck for a moment before his teeth sunk in, but not quite breaking the skin. A sharp pain shot through you and it slowly turned to pleasure as you felt him suck at the skin, letting his teeth scrape the bruises he'd just made. The fire in your core returned bigger than before, and your eyes rolled back into your head as you let your hips rock into his. His hands slipped under your top and he began to lift it, you let him pull it over your head, your arms lazily falling back down wrap around his neck. He planted a firm kiss onto your lips before scraping a canine along your jaw, returning his mouth to your neck. His hands began exploring your back, fingers digging into the skin at the back of your neck and tracing down your spine as he brought his mouth slowly down to your chest, licking, kissing and biting at your skin on his way down. He took a nipple between his teeth, and you arched your back, pressing your chest into his face as he licked and sucked every inch of your breasts, being sure to occasionally scrape his teeth along the newly forming bruises. You were thrusting your hips almost wildly into his, determined to keep the sensation from the friction going, you didn't even realise you were leaning so far back, and you almost lost your balance.<br/>
He stopped what he was doing and shifted to lay you down on your back, caressing under your breasts, along your ribs and down your stomach as he made a bite into the inside of your thigh through your pants. You made a loud moan and writhed, and he began to pull your pants down your thighs. You lifted your knees, bending your legs to better slip out of them. You lay completely naked, feeling incredibly exposed as you were aware again that you were in the middle of the desert, thankful for the big, wide slab of quartz rock under you to save you from all the sand. Ulquiorras eyes were locked into yours, his expression not betraying that he was in such a scandalous position with his hands on your knees, slowly pulling them apart to spread your legs. You let out a moan and your back arched as you watched him lower his head and plant a kiss on the inside of your thigh. You barely had time to enjoy the feeling of his lips there before his teeth had sunken into the same place. He traced his mouth up the inside of your thigh, letting his tongue drag against your skin, leaving a cold, wet trail. He lowered himself, wrapping an arm around one of your thighs, resting his shoulder against the back of the other one. You felt his breath hit your sex as he traced a finger through the slick folds, resting it on your swollen clit. You were overcome with sensations as you felt his tongue take the time to taste you, the sharp edges of his mask digging into your thigh. You had one hand on his head, burying your fingers in his soft black hair, you held the other over your own head, gripping pathetically at the surface of the rock. You were rolling your hips into his face and he kept the rhythm you set, his lips and tongue working all over your wet clit as he slowly let a finger enter you. It immediately found the sweet spot and an undignified, lustful noise left your throat, your fingers tightened in his hair and you pulled on it. He lifted his head back and looked at you, his cheeks and chin were slick and wet, his finger still undulating inside your core. You made quick, breathy moans with every stroke of his finger against your walls. He swallowed hard and clenched his jaw as he moved up to meet your face. He crashed his mouth into yours in another deep kiss, you tasted yourself on him and it made you quiver as you sucked on his tongue, hungrily lapping at him. He slipped another finger into you and you broke away from his mouth to throw your head back, panting and groaning.<br/>
His eyes stared into your face as he studied your reactions with a thoughtful expression. Your hand was back on his mask, gripping tightly at the horn as your other hand clumsily groped at the waistband of his hakama. You managed to wrestle it down off his hips a bit, and his arousal sprang free. You palmed the length of him, it had more girth than you had thought and you were trembling and writhing in anticipation. Shots of hot adrenaline rushed from your groin, shooting past your bellybutton and hitting your chest.<br/>
He kept the same thoughtful expression on his face as he put his hands around your rib-cage, his thumbs resting under your breasts and his fingers digging into your back. He lifted you without effort and you were both sat up again. You felt the hot head of his length touch your wet entrance, and then with one long sensual motion, he had eased you down on him. You felt him fill you all the way into your core and your back arched, head thrown back and more loud moans leaving your throat. He was still holding on to you as you lifted yourself up off him, letting his length slide almost all the way out before you lowered yourself back down again.<br/>
You don't know how many minutes passed as you were lost, letting the deep, warm sensations in your core wash over, reveling in the burning pleasure that shot through your body and never wanted it to end. Looking into his eyes, you saw his expression was relaxed, restrained, his eyes slightly hooded as he continued to study your face. You felt a rush of frustration at him, he hadn't made a single sound the whole time. He kept such control over himself even during something as primal as this, you only felt his hips move softly and firmly in response to your thrusts, his hands groping softly at your waist, watching you as he let you pleasure yourself on him. You pressed your forehead against his, increasing your speed a bit, you wanted to see him lose himself, you were determined to make him come undone. You wanted to feel in control again.</p><p>His head tilted back in response your increased rhythm, but his eyes stayed locked on yours, his expression unchanged. You let out a harsh, angry groan, almost like a growl, and you pushed his chest away from you. You increased your speed even more, as you both shifted to let him lie on his back, his hands now lazily resting on your hips. You suddenly felt like he was reaching even deeper into you, and you gripped his hips to give yourself purchase as you bounced up and down on him, clamping the muscles of your walls down around him with every roll of your hips. His eyelids fluttered closed, his brow furrowing ever so slightly. His lips parted, you could see his teeth were clenching. It made you cry out in a long moan, full of anticipation. He opened his eyes again, looking determined to keep control of himself, a flash of annoyance as he realised what you were trying to do. But it only fueled you further. You brought your hips down on him again and again with such aggression, being filled over and over with his length,  your breasts bouncing, your long hair cascading wildly around you. You felt his hakama against the back of your thighs, slick with your juices. His hands gripped your hips, and he let out a low quiet moan. The sound of it nearly tipped you over the edge, and you sped up even more, bucking your hips wildly and feeling him thrust harder into you every time you came down. You were close, but you hoped to stave it off for a little while longer. Feeling him inside you, pressed against your stretching walls, hitting that sweet spot in every stroke, a something finally snapped in your belly and you were suddenly crying out breathlessly, letting the intense feeling of pleasure make you dizzy. You kept your eyes on him, and suddenly it seemed to hit him too. As you rode out your climax, you felt him tense under you, his nails dug painfully into your hips. He threw his head back, his eyes shut tightly, his brows furrowed hard and he let out a heavy sigh. You heard a tremble in his breath as he tried to stop it, but he let it slip into a long, deep groan. It was a sound unlike any you ever heard from him. You made a satisfied noise at that, a hint of a breathy, triumphant laugh as you slowed your movements to a sensual pace. His usually calm and composed voice was loud and husky as he cried out, and he moaned in response to your trembling body as he felt his own release.</p><p>You stopped moving, panting as you both tried to catch your breath. He looked softly up at you, his usually pale cheeks were lightly flushed, a look of defeat on his face for only a moment. He let one more soft groan escape his throat as you lifted yourself off him and lay down beside him. He had put an arm behind his head and let the other fall lazily around your waist. You leaned your head on his chest, fingers tracing the edge of his Hollow hole. You felt triumphant and satisfied. Even though it was only a little bit, and only for a moment, you had done something that seemed impossible; you made Ulquiorra lose his control.</p><p>"We need to return to Las Noches." He spoke finally, his voice sounding quiet and tired. You didn't resist him this time, and you both composed yourselves before heading back towards the imposing fortress on the black horizon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*I have no idea if "irritance" is even a word, but fuck it, I'm leaving it in. I like the way it sounds.</p><p>Feel free to leave feedback in the comments and let me know how you like it~ &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>